Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flame resistant fabric which may be used, among other things, in the construction of aviation airbags, and which is specifically structured to meet both the vertical flammability requirements in accordance with Federal Aviation Requirement 25.853, as well as having a high pressure permeability resistance measured as a pressure of not less than about 198 kPa after five seconds from an initial inflation and pressurization to a pressure of about 200 kPa.
Description of the Related Art
Similar to the safety regulations and requirements for most motor vehicles travelling along the highways and byways of the United States, inflatable airbag systems are required in most aircraft which traverse U.S. airways. Also, similar to the National Highway Safety Administration which issues and administers Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (“FMVSS”) regarding the manufacture of motor vehicles and equipment therein, the Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) establishes standards for the regulation of aircraft and equipment utilized therein, including Federal Aviation Requirements (“FAR”).
Among these common requirements, are constraints of flammability of airbag materials, regulated for automobiles via FMVSS 302, and for aircraft via FAR 25.853. More in particular FMVSS 302 establishes a horizontal burn test requirement for fabrics used in the airbags installed in automobiles for use in the United States. The FAA has established more stringent vertical burn requirement for fabrics utilized in the material of construction of inflatable airbags for use in aircraft by way of FAR 25.853. Currently, however, no fabric is known or utilized in the aircraft industry which meets the vertical burn requirement of FAR 25.853, and therefore, the FAA has been forced to provide a waiver of the vertical flammability requirement and instead only requires that manufactures meet the horizontal burn test requirements of the less stringent FMVSS 302.
In addition to the flame test requirements under FAR 25.853, materials of construction for inflatable airbags for installation in aircraft also meet a high pressure permeability resistance. More in particular, fabrics for use in aviation airbags must exhibit a high pressure permeability resistance which is measured as a pressure of not less than about 198 kilopascals (“kPa”) after five seconds from an initial inflation and pressurization to 200 kPa.
In view of the foregoing, it is understood and appreciated by those of skill in the art that it will be beneficial to provide a flame resistant fabric for use in the construction of various components for aircraft, including, but not limited to, aviation airbags. A further benefit may be realized by providing a flame resistant fabric which meets the vertical flammability requirements in accordance with FAR 25.853. Yet another benefit may be realized by providing such a flame resistant fabric which also comprises high pressure permeability resistant which is in compliance with FAA requirements.
It would be further appreciated from the foregoing that considerable benefits will be realized for the safety of passengers and crew in aircraft flying throughout the world to provide a flame resistant fabric for the construction of aviation airbags which meets the stringent vertical flammability requirements of FAR 25.853 as well as meeting the FAA's high pressure permeability resistance requirements, such as the present inventive flame resistant fabric discussed in greater detail hereinafter.